


A Hard Day's Work

by writeprodigiously



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Breeding, F/M, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeprodigiously/pseuds/writeprodigiously
Summary: Asuka comes home after a long day to find a very drunk Misato spending some quality time with a black male prostitute. She  stays to sneakily watch, but what will happen if she's discovered?Commission for kinkynokyoukai





	

Asuka was tired - but more than that, she was horny.

 

She had gone through a long commute home - two trains delayed - and that was after spending a full day training with the other EVA pilots. A long day of training with those idiots tended to make her hornier than she cared to admit, and by this time she was usually working it out herself in her room.

 

She was, in fact, frustrated enough that it took her a few moments to register the weird sounds coming through the apartment door as she fumbled for her keys.

 

When she realized what she was hearing, however, she stiffened and pressed her ear to the door.

 

Just as she had thought, drunken moans. She let out an angry sigh. Misato, her guardian and roommate, must have forgotten in her drunken revelry that, although Shinji was spending the night with some loser friends, Asuka herself was still coming back to the apartment. From the sounds she was making, heard through the wooden door, she was really getting into it too.

 

Asuka opened the door as quietly as she could, trying to decide whether to sneak past or give the Major a little surprise in retaliation for forgetting she was coming home, when she heard a low grunting coming from Misato’s room, muffled by the loud moans.

 

Asuka snuck up on Misato’s door, which was slightly ajar, and peeked inside. Sure enough, Misato wasn’t the only one having fun in there tonight. Behind the Major was a large, dark-skinned, impressively muscular man, hands clenched around her hips as he drilled her ass doggystyle. Cum was dripping out of her pussy, and as Misato turned her head around to talk to the man fucking her ass, she could see streaks of drool and cum at the sides of her mouth as well.

 

“Ngh, keep… keep going!” Misato moaned, using one of her hands to sweep a pile of beer cans off the bed and lowering her head to the cum-stained sheets while the man plowed her into the mattress. “Give me everything that I paid for!”

 

“Fuck yeah,” said the man, who spoke in English. African-American, then, and if Misato’s words were to be believed he was a male prostitute. She must have gotten really drunk, Asuka thought, and picked up a male hooker somewhere along the way home. Not just any male prostitute either, the black man was huge and muscled, and if the length of his thrusts in and out of Misato’s ass were anything to go by he was beyond hung as well.

 

Asuka realized then that she ought to be giving her mentor some privacy, but nevertheless she couldn’t tear her eyes from the scene before her. She had walked into the apartment horny, and that arousal had just increased tenfold.

 

...for that matter, when had her hand crept up her skirt? She made no effort to stop herself from sliding her hand under her panties and beginning to feel out her quivering mound, navigating through a forest of untrimmed red hair to the virgin slit beneath. It was hot, and already incredibly wet. It pulsed with lust. Her hand, having acquired a mind of its own, tentatively slipped a finger inside her needy hole while her thumb began to press and rub her engorged clit. She then felt a shock of realization, understanding what her pent-up need had driven her to do, that she was masturbating in the middle of the hallway to the sight of the major getting fucked hard and deep by a black male prostitute. Her head spun, but she didn’t stop pumping her fingers - when had she put a second one in? - in and out of her swollen pussy. Nor did she want to, considering that this was the best she had felt sexually in a long time, and her first time seeing actual sex in person. Images of being fucked brutally like that swam through her mind, part of her wishing she was in Misato’s place. But she was more than content to watch it happen, fingerfucking herself and rubbing circles around her clit as she felt a quick orgasm building inside her while she slid down to her knees on the floor outside Misato's room.

 

She also realized that she had been breathing heavily, panting a little, but luckily the wall of sound that the drunk and well-fucked Misato was making disguised it well. Still, she tried to keep her volume in check, not knowing what would happen if she were discovered at this point. With one hand down her skirt and the other up her shirt groping at her own breasts, she could hardly claim that she was just on her way out. She was a part of this, whether the other two knew it or not, and Asuka felt thrills running through her body at the concept.

 

It quickly became clear that Asuka wasn’t the only one building to orgasm as the nameless man’s grunts became faster and more primal, his thrusts building to an incredible speed as Misato let out wails of mindless pleasure.

 

“Fuck,” the man said, “I’m gonna cum.”

 

Misato responded with even more noise, supporting herself with one hand and sloppily fingering herself with the other, her masturbation nowhere near as fast or precise as Asuka’s. For lack of sexual partners Asuka had become an expert at pleasuring herself, and she had an advantage in dexterity due to not being blackout drunk like Misato was.

 

“Yes!” Misato cried out between moans, “Cum in my ass!”

 

The man obliged her, giving a final thrust as he buried himself as deep inside her as he could. His huge balls visibly tensed up and began to pulse, no doubt shooting wave after wave of hot, sticky semen into Misato’s ass as Asuka looked on.

 

The sensation of being creampied again sent Misato hurtling off the edge, shrieking in joy as she came, her pussy squirting all over the already-soaked bedsheets.

 

But the orgasm and the drink finally proved to be too much for her, and as the orgasm wound down Misato collapsed, unable to support herself. The moaning died down, and it soon became clear that she had actually been knocked unconscious by the strength of her orgasm.

 

Seeing this with her own two eyes was too much for Asuka, whose orgasm quickly crested to its peak, sending waves of pleasure through her entire body. It was the most powerful one Asuka had felt in a while, and despite all her efforts to keep the noise in, she failed.

 

She moaned.

 

It was a soft moan, barely audible. But it was there nonetheless, hanging in the air while a heavy weight dropped in her stomach. The prostitute perked up, and he cocked his head in confusion. He eased his still-hard cock out of Misato’s ass, a trickle of white cum dripping out of her asshole as his cockhead popped free.

 

No longer attached to Misato, he turned around, crossed the room in two steps and opened the door with a quick tug. Kneeling in the doorway, frozen with fear and embarrassment, Asuka looked up at the man from her position on the floor. She realized that she still had one hand down her panties and the other up her shirt, and blushing crimson she ripped her hands free and clasped them behind her back as if quick enough movement could make him unsee what she had been doing.

 

Of course, it didn’t work. “What do you think you’re doing?” he said, his standing, bulky form towering over her - as well as his cock, which hovered above Asuka’s head.

 

Her eyes were drawn to it, her mouth flooding with saliva as she couldn’t help but examine it. It was humongous - even larger than she expected, ramrod-straight, and had prominent veins pulsing along his thick dark-skinned shaft. The head was large and bulbous, as were his huge balls in their tight sack. Asuka was no expert in the size or appearance of cocks, but she did not require experience to know that this was a spectacular package.

 

Her mind raced, but her tongue was tied. She felt like she had forgotten how to make words, much less come up with something to get her out of this situation. The man was of no help, staring down at her without a word as the seconds ticked on.

 

She could smell it too, the deep scent of his cock and of sex radiating down from the dick into her nostrils. All her senses were working on overtime, as was most of her physiology. She felt both her pussy and her mouth wettening, her vaginal walls throbbing, her bra feeling tighter and more restrictive.

 

The seconds stretched on as Asuka struggled to find something to say. Finally, she found it.

 

“I, ah… I’m sorry,” she said.

 

The prostitute did not respond, merely looking down at her, like he was considering something.

 

“Listen, I’ll… I’ll give you a blowjob if you let me go?” she continued. She realized that she had sounded more eager than afraid, and… oh god, there was a bit of saliva running out of the corner of her mouth. She found it humiliating, and her cheeks burned even brighter.

 

Finally, the man spoke.

 

“Too late for that,” he said, reaching down and grabbing Asuka by the hips. He lifted her with the apparent amount of effort that she herself would use to pick up a small kitten, and he showed no signs of any difficulty as he carried her into the bedroom.

 

Asuka considered struggling, but there was something holding her back. Perhaps it was the same something that left a lump in her throat and a needy emptiness in her core. She looked down, seeing the man’s cock from another angle, and thought about what she was getting into. It was scary, yes, but also deeply exhilarating. Asuka did not resist, nor did she actually want to.

 

The man whose name she did not know tossed her onto the bed, not sparing the effort to make her land gently, and she landed half on the mattress and half on Misato’s unconscious form, her arms falling above her head and her legs invitingly, if unintentionally, splayed.

 

As her left hand fell on Misato's warm, unconscious body she felt a sticky wetness on her guardian's feverishly hot skin. She pulled her hand back but some of it had stuck to her fingers. She looked at it and, seeing the white fluid on her hand, realized that it was semen - she was actually touching it, with her own hands, for the first time.

 

She did not have much time to contemplate this, however, as the man clambered on top of her and used one hand to pin both her wrists above her head. Asuka’s heart was racing, and she could sense everything from the rough, calloused fingers wrapping around her thin wrists to the needy emptiness in her core to the stench of beer on Misato’s sleeping breath.

 

Having pinned her with one hand, the man used his other to undress her. He pulled the bottom of her shirt up to her neck, exposing her flat belly - as well as her bra, which after a moment he also pulled up to reveal her small, firm breasts and prominently erect nipples. He gave her left nipple an experimental pinch, and smirked as she let out a small whimper. He gave each of her breasts a quick squeeze, drawing hitched breaths from her both times, and then moved on.

 

Her skirt he pulled down forcefully, taking her panties with them, and it only took a moment of wiggling for Asuka to get her legs out of the skirt and well-soaked underwear. It was a purely instinctual action for her, and only afterwards did she realize she had willingly participated in his undressing her. Not stopping to think about it too hard, she kicked the abandoned garments off the bed and looked at the man, who was in turn looking at her crotch.

 

“Damn,” the man said. “It’s a jungle down there.”

 

Asuka blushed once again and began to stammer, but the man did not seem to mind the wild red bush that placed a splash of color and texture atop her pale, smooth skin. Instead he slid further up her body, letting go of her wrists. She did not move her arms, however, letting them rest where they were.

 

He moved up until their crotches were opposite each other, him between her spread legs, letting his meaty cock rest on Asuka’s toned belly. She saw just how far up her body it stretched, and she gulped in nervousness. Would she be able to take that monster inside her?

 

Once he had positioned himself how he wanted, supporting his weight on his knees and one cocked elbow, the man began to go to work.

 

With his right hand he began to grope Asuka's breasts, roughly kneading them with his calloused palm and fingers. With the other hand, equally tough and large, he set about toying with Asuka's pussy with a rough but masterful style. He was far from gentle with her, rubbing her folds with his fingers and pressing down - hard - on her clit with his thumb and sending it into quick circles.

 

As brutal as the fingering was, Asuka couldn't help but fall under the spell of the raw, powerful sensation coursing through her from her pussy and breasts. She moaned and writhed, losing herself as she luxuriated in the feeling. This was the first time she had been pleasured by anyone other than herself, and it was clear that this man, whoever he was, knew exactly what he was doing. He systematically found every last sensitive spot she had in those areas and attacked them with a vigorous efficiency.

 

As the moments passed, Asuka's moans of pleasure became wails of need, and she realized that she had been saying "More..." in dry gasps.

 

The man quickly obliged the redhead, sliding one of his thick fingers inside her in a smooth motion that sent Asuka spiraling into a quick orgasm. She let out a long, wavering moan as her already-tight pussy clamped down on the long, thick finger inside her. The man did not wait for her orgasm to end before he began to move, sending her wails even higher as he thrust his finger deeper into Asuka's virgin pussy.

 

When her climax finally wound down, leaving Asuka panting and clutching the bedsheets - and, she realized with a wave of embarrassment, Misato's limp, sprawled hand.

 

"This your first time, girl?" the dark-skinned man asked, more a statement of fact then a question.

 

"Um," she said, "y-yes."

 

"For a virgin," he continued, continuing to thrust his finger slowly in and out of Asuka's tight slit and, she realized with a wave of shock and delight, slowly adding a second finger into the mix, "you sure were eager to offer to blow me out in the hallway. You must be a born slut like this chick here." He nodded towards Misato's still-unconscious form. "She your mom or something?"

 

"N-no!" Asuka said, shaking her head weakly. "Nothing like that."

 

"Alright then. Lick some of the cum off the sleepy chick's cheek," he said. Asuka made a shocked questioning noise, and he continued. "A virgin oughtta taste cum before she gets it pumped in her pussy." He grunted, then said "I'd give it to ya fresh, but I've got one big load left in me and this pussy's too good to waste."

 

Asuka gulped, then turned her head towards Misato's sleeping face. There was a healthy dollop of cum right there on Misato's cheek, thick and milky-looking and oh-so-inviting. Craning her neck with great trepidation, she stretched her head towards the older woman's cum-stained cheek. Her mouth feeling bone-dry, she outstretched her tongue and licked up the dollop of cream.

 

She recoiled at the unexpected flavor, but there was something oddly intriguing about it. As the black man continued to finger her, leaving her lower body tensing and twitching, she brought her tongue back into her mouth and began to swirl the thick, salty dollop around in her mouth, letting it coat her tongue so that all she could taste was the man's seed.

 

Asuka realized then that she was losing control of herself, though whether it was to the man whose fingers were in her pussy or to her own instincts she did not know. Nevertheless, she felt her mind slipping as she savored the taste of the prostitute's cum as well as the sensation of being fingerblasted.

 

"Like it, girl?" the man said, smirking as if he already knew the answer.

 

"Y-yes..." Asuka said, trembling, with the word taking what felt like an eternity to travel from her addled brain to her mouth.

 

"Well then," he said, "you should be ready for this."

 

"Ready for w-" she began to ask, but she was quickly interrupted by the answer. The man yanked his fingers out of Asuka's throbbing pussy, and with great speed lined his rock-hard dick up and plunged it into Asuka's wet, hot, and incredibly tight hole.

 

Asuka's eyes bulged as she was, for the first time, filled with pulsing, hot, live cock. It was exhilarating.

 

A multitude of sensations battled for dominance in Asuka's mind in those first few moments - pleasure, shock, gratifying fullness - and, yes, tinges of pain. She had never accommodated anything larger than fingers inside her before, and the cock penetrating her was far thicker than any finger. Only after she had quieted down did she realize that she had been wailing in satisfaction.

 

The man, not stopping to ask her if she was ready for him to move, began to push deeper and deeper inside Asuka, accompanied by her desperate moans. Pure sex was taking over Asuka's mind, and it filled every one of her senses. All she could see was the muscular black man atop her, all she could feel was his throbbing and meaty cock pushing deep into her pussy. All she could smell was the odor of sex that permeated the room, all she could taste the cum coating her tongue. All she could hear was her own moaning and the man's grunts of satisfaction.

 

She was getting closer and closer to losing herself as she sank into the pleasure, but she was no longer able to care. All that mattered was the nameless man and his gargantuan dick fucking her into submission.

 

The man had been moving slowly the whole time, but finally he stopped.

 

"Deep as I can go in this position," he said. "God you're tight."

 

Asuka tried to respond, but the words only came out as whimpered moans. And with that, he began to fuck her properly.

 

The man withdrew his cock several inches, then in one quick motion thrust back inside her, as deep as he could possibly go. The sudden stimulation was more than intense, and Asuka let out a shriek of pleasure as she threw herself into a sex-crazed haze. Her own hips began to move, coaxing him deeper and deeper inside her as he repeated his thrusts. Her eyes went dull, and the noises she made sounded less and less human by the second. She had finally lost her virginity, and - and yes, her first orgasm from sex rocketed through her body, a quickshot orgasm that nearly left her screaming and took away the last vestiges of sense she had held onto. Her already-dull eyes glazed over, and she lost herself to the cock that was stirring her up.

 

Aside from the frenzied movement of her hips, the redhead went limp, her face flopping down onto the cum-stained sheets next to Misato's. Her tongue lolled out, a trickle of drool sliding out from the corner of her mouth onto the bed.

 

Her moans and panting, however, did not stop as her mental faculties left her. In fact they only grew stronger and louder, to the point that it was causing Misato's sleeping form to shift and twitch. Eventually it roused her, and she opened her eyes groggily to reveal the sex-crazed face of her redheaded ward.

 

Neither Misato's intoxication nor her horniness had left her when her consciousness did, so when she awoke once more the sight in front of her was not shocking, but rather incredibly arousing. The look, or rather lack of a look in Asuka's eyes told Misato that Asuka's first time had completely overwhelmed her. The younger woman's higher faculties had left her, reducing her into little more that a living, moaning fuck doll - one that Misato, when she looked around, saw the prostitute she had hired was taking full advantage of.

 

"Mmm," Misato said, licking her lips. "Congratulations Asuka, you finally lost your virginity. And to lose it to a big, black cock like this too... I must say I'm jealous."

 

She then grabbed Asuka's mindless face with both hands, pressing her into a deep kiss that, eventually, Asuka began to reciprocate, if a little limply.

 

Misato furiously made out with the younger woman, attacking with her lips and her tongue, until Asuka's eyes closed and then snapped back open, her senses regained.

 

"M-Misato!" Asuka said. "You're awake!"

 

"And now so are you, honey. You lost yourself for a while there."

 

Asuka moaned again, realizing where she was and what was being done to her. She looked down at her crotch and for the first time saw how deeply the man was penetrating her.

 

"Oh god," she said, her head spinning and the arms raising her up weakening. She was about to slip into a shocked unconsciousness herself - that is, until Misato slapped the side of her ass hard, jolting Asuka back to her senses for the second time.

 

Wordlessly, Misato picked herself up and slid down to where the two's sweaty, engorged crotches met. Asuka's pussy had soaked everything around it, and Misato went in for a taste. She began to suck and lap at the convergence of the two, treating whatever genitals her lips and tongue came in contact with. After observing a few thrusts from her position below, she realized that Asuka's newly-devirginized pussy wasn't taking in the man's big cock all the way. In her intoxication and arousal, she decided that needed to be fixed.

 

Fondling the man's swollen, heavy balls, she began to speak.

 

"Yeah, shoot that big load all the way into her virgin pussy," Misato said, following it up with a long, slow lick across his ballsack.

 

Sher continued, speaking over the moans and grunts, saying "I want you to cum as deep as you can in her tight, young, fertile cunt." Each of those final words were punctuated with small kisses on the man's shaft, causing him to speed up ever so slightly. Her words were turning him on even more - in that case, time to break out the big guns.

 

"She's not on birth control, you know," Misato said with a purr. "Her tight little pussy is fresh and fertile, just waiting for a big, virile man like you to pump her full of your seed."

 

The man let out a groan of pure lust, and Misato just barely had time to slip out of the way as the man pushed Asuka as deep into the bed as he could. He then took hold of her legs and pushed them back, further and further, until her small ankles were driven all the way back to meet her head.

 

Having stretched Asuka's legs as far as they could go, the man shifted and put Asuka into a perfect mating press. His throbbing dick sank deeper inside Asuka's pussy, much to hers, the man's, and Misato's delight, and the final inch disappeared inside Asuka's pulsating pussy as she let out a shriek of pure delight. He was as deep inside her as she could imagine ever being penetrated, and there was no feeling in the world like it. There may have been some pain, but the pure ecstasy she was experiencing more than masked it.

 

"Yes!" Asuka yelled, her voice wavering with pure delight. "Fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can! You said I was a born slut and you were right! I want you to cum deep in my slutty pussy and give me what it needs!"

 

The man wasted no time in obliging her, resuming his thrusting with a newfound intensity that bordered on improbably fast. It was a matter of moments at that pace until he said "Fuck yeah, I'm about to cum."

 

And cum he did. He made one final plunge, shoving his cock as deep inside Asuka's abused pussy as it could go and exhaling sharply.

 

Misato saw the man's big balls tense in their sack just before Asuka felt The cock pulse powerfully, shooting the first wave of cum directly inside Asuka's pussy.

 

Asuka felt the hot, gooey cum splash against the deepest part of her pussy, and it sent an orgasm crashing through her like a tidal wave, knocking away all sensations except pure orgasmic ecstasy, which filled her entire body and released itself in a scream of bliss.

 

That was only the beginning of the orgasm for both of them, however, and a moment later a second shot pulsed through his cock and splashed against the back of her pussy. Then a third, and a fourth, each blast of cum sending another leg-trembling and mind-breaking shotgun orgasm throughout Asuka.

 

After what felt like an eternity of orgasm after orgasm - each one slightly more powerful than the last, the cum finally stopped flowing. The man, spent, sank backwards and eased out of Asuka's cream-stuffed pussy. His swollen cockhead popped free, and a small dollop of cum streamed out of Asuka, whose legs had fallen back into place and who was now collapsed on the bed panting and thoroughly bred, her eyes rolling around in their sockets.

 

The man got up, quickly but a little shakily dressed, and prepared to leave. He picked up a stack of bills from the bedside table - his payment from Misato, and counted out half the bills. He then scattered the half over Asuka's gasping and freshly-fucked body, the implications clear as he turned to walk away.

 

He looked over his shoulder as he left, catching a glimpse of Misato darting down towards Asuka's cum-drenched pussy to get a taste of still-warm seed, before he closed the bedroom door and left.


End file.
